The Donut of Love?
by randommaster
Summary: All of a sudden she no longer wanted the white donut special of Station Square... Rather, she wanted the boy who consumed it entirely... [AmyxOC] R&R. Oneshot inspired by a donut.


**Hey, I was just eating a donut like a few seconds ago and thought: 'Wow, I could make a romantic story off of this!' It's the usual… since I couldn't think of anything else! REMEMBER THAT!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYONE EXCEPT FOR ANY OC!!!!**

**---------------------------------**

**The Donut of Love?**

An unusually warm temperature was present on the November morning. It was around 9 AM when a figure loomed from the red building we see. It was a figure so… otherworldly in the world of anthropomorphic animals, so much out-of-place in this animalistic world, a human teenager looking about fifteen years old stepped onto the street, taking advantage of this unusual day in the city of Station Square. Brown hair traveled to his brow, which, directly under it were two forest green eyes with a brown center around the pupil. A cyan t-shirt was already on the teen, complete with a red pair of shorts. Green tennis shoes were clearly present on his feet, with a supreme lack of socks. Apparently, he thinks they're a huge hassle to put on. If he only knew…

The temperature was around seventy degrees, like an indoor room temperature, should it be cold outdoors. The fifteen year old inhaled the morning air, blowing it out with such force that it could make leaves blow off a healthy tree… if there were any leaves left! The trees were bare, so one could see forever through the branches. The autumn sun greeted the teen, so fast that he might have had to shut his eyes to see properly.

"Damn sun! Wish I had something to cover my eyes… ah, here we go!" he said, pulling out a pair of shades. With five dollars in his pocket, he sped off for the donut shop…

-------------------------------------------

There was yet another involved in this tale, one fourteen year old pink hedgehog who, in this unusual case, considering what she usually wears, red dress, red boots, red headband, was now wearing a sky blue tanktop and blue jeans with gray shoes on. Her name being Amy Rose, Sonic's number one fan and self-proclaimed girlfriend, she set out for a similar destination to the boy, all the while thinking about Sonic the Hedgehog, the hero of Station Square, and the world…

------------------------------

The boy had just left the shop, and in exchange for the green currency bill, had now with him a half-eaten white donut. Halfway down the street, he saw the hedgehog. "? Is that… Amy? Here for the special… in the donut shop? Too bad, they won't have anymore for an hour… may as well tell her that right now…" the teen, the somewhat supersonic hero Corey stated unconsciously to himself, before running across the street in twice as much of the time that the blue blur himself would, being around 2 seconds, the boy tapped Amy on the shoulder. The reaction he got was anything less than unexpected.

The rose hedgehog screamed and a hammer appeared, ready to take down the assailant, which in turn caused the boy to fall over and drop the powdered sugar donut down his throat, and all over his mouth. (!!) Amy had seen the boy and got rid of the thing. Corey was still trying to suppress the fear reflex, breathing hard. Seeing the white powder on the human's mouth provoked a thought in the jade-eyed Sonic stalker.

_White… powder… seems like sugar equals new donut… Wonder if he has anymore… _The apparent lack of thought pattern, perhaps due to her slightly interruption of "Sonic waves", as called by the boy, made her ask a really dumb question. "Do you have another donut?"

"Sorry, they were out, I just finished getting the last one… need to wait another hour to get one…" Corey managed to say. He finished saying that and thought: _Well, Amy's beautif---well, I get my own messages, but… if she gets any ideas… I don't know what I'll do. _Remembering the sugar on his lips, he almost screamed.

Knowing the teen had a small soft spot for her, she decided to get that white stuff off his lips and into her own mouth… but it would be risky… due to the fact that she were Sonic's "girlfriend" and if he "found out that she had cheated on him", she'd "die of a heart attack because Sonic wasn't hers". There is an emphasis on the things in quotes because they are not really true. She then moved into his face, which made Corey almost yell out the certain "six syllables" that he longed to say and… then she… LICKED HIS LIPS!! Yes, the Sonic the Hedgehog stalker was licking a non-Sonic the Hedgehog character's lips! Strangely, when she done that, she no longer seemed interested in the donut the boy had nearly swallowed. More or less, she was now longing for the teen himself!

Corey gasped and backed away, very confused and shocked at the way she was now staring at him. Five billion things were going through his mind, some of them including: _Has hell frozen over? Am I hallucinating? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! WHY IS SHE STARING AT ME LIKE THAT?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! ARE YOU PLAYING WITH ME, _and the like.

"A…Amy…? Do… you not want the donut… What on Earth?" the confused human stammered as she looked him right in the eye and then… did the unthinkable even for him: she kissed him…! This time, it wasn't on the cheek as she left, due to Sonic-related mishaps in the past weeks, IT WAS ON THE LIPS!

Thanks to the "Donut of Love", as it later was called since that morning, the rose hedgehog named Amy Rose no longer wanted Sonic anymore, but now, by a strange twist of cruel fate, she wanted the human… the human named Corey.

------------------

**Heh, I want you all to R&R, except for you who hate OCS! I don't need your opinion…!**


End file.
